I Dare You To
by LadyTrunks
Summary: *Rietro* A fic I wrote for a fanfic challenge posted in my forum dealing with the first kiss between Rogue and Pietro.


I Dare You To  
By Lady Trunks  
Fanfic Challenge #1 First Kiss

Okay, this is a fic I wrote for a fanfic challenge posted in my forum dealing with the first kiss between Rogue and Pietro. Check it out, enter. Please? ^^ http://forum.jaded-soul.org/viewforum.php?f=23

"I dare you to kiss Rogue… For five minutes!" The words seemed to hang in the air as I drew in a ragged breath, shocked at the words I heard. How on earth had I come to be in this situation in the first place? 

Oh yeah, I had agreed to go somewhere with Kitty. I should have known that she would somehow manage to get me into trouble. The girl is like a beckon for it or something. I'm pretty sure that it's part of her mutation or something. I bet the whole phasing thing is just her bodies unique form of a survival trait to try to protect itself from all the trouble her ditziness gets her into. I should have known better. But Scott had refused to let her go alone to visit Lance at the Brotherhood house and somehow it had wound up that most of the X-Men were going for an impromptu party (anything to bug the BoM) with the hosts none the wiser until the whole group showed up on their porch. The look on Lance's face when five extra people showed up for his 'date' with Kitty had almost made me glad that the rest had dragged me into coming. The key word there is almost. 

Looking back, I think it would have been a lot better if Lance had slammed the door in our face, something that had seemed entirely too possible at the time. But unfortunately for me, he had let us all come in. You would think that I would have learned by now, but no. We were soon joined by the rest of the Brotherhood, and all of us (Kitty, Jean, Scott, Evan, Kurt, Lance, Todd, Wanda, Fred and me) all sat in the living room. For a long time we all just sat there: Kitty and Lance making goo-goo eyes at each other, Evan and Pietro glaring at each other, Jean and Scott taking turns glaring at everyone disapprovingly, Todd gazing adoringly at Wanda who was trying to do her best to ignore him, and everyone else just looking bored. Whoever thought that it was always exciting at the Brotherhood house was WRONG! Don't get me wrong, it did have it's moments, like the time that Lance tried to kill Pietro because he sewed all his shirts together to make a rope to tie Mystique's door closed. And then there was the time when Pietro had put dye in my shampoo and I spent hours chasing after him with my hair completely pink. Or the time that Pietro had tried to cook and… It's amazing how many of my memories of life with the BoM contain Pietro especially considering how short of a time we actually lived together. But anyways, we were all sitting around doing absolutely nothing when someone (for the life of me I couldn't tell who it was but if I ever find out there going to get the smack down) came up with the brilliant idea to play Truth or Dare. 

I have never been a very big fan of the game, mainly because of my 'limitation' (Limitation, now there's a unique way of phrasing poison skin) but obviously the others didn't share my abhorrence of the game, they quickly decided that anything was better than doing nothing (and I'm sure more than a few of them had a hidden agenda). They decided to do a form of teams, X-Men vs. BoM. One person from one team would ask Truth or Dare of someone on the other team. If they refused to do the dare or answer truthfully, then the other team would get a point. After the dare/truth was over that person would ask someone on the other team truth or dare and so on. Somehow they had managed to take a simple game and make it into a contest. For the life of me, I will never understand males and their competitiveness. 

It started out simple enough, Kitty started and dared Todd to kiss Wanda, which he gladly did (Though I would never actually say it to her, it looked to me like she enjoyed it, despite her very vocal protest). The usual inane truth and dares followed :I dare you to run around the block in only your underwear (which Evan really should have said without using your powers since Pietro was undressed, around the block and redressed in under five seconds not even giving me time to get a good look… Not that I wanted to look or anything!!); I dare you to kiss so and so (the look on Jean's face when she was dared to kiss Freddy was priceless, only matched by his look of revulsion at the prospect); who do you like (never would have thought that Jean was Evan's type, but to each his/her own) Slowly the game began to heat up, but luckily I was able to remain out of it. 

And then the problem occurred. I'm sure when Lance asked Jean who she liked that was at the house the most, he (along with everyone there) obviously expected her to say Scott. Imagine everyone's surprise when she said Pietro (for some reason I wanted to tear her fake red hair out at that moment, I assume it was for Scott). Pietro for his part didn't seem too excited at the prospect, just excepting it as his do (with good reason I might add… *cough* strike that). 

If it had just been that, it would probably have been no big deal. Then Todd, resident funny-man, thought it would be funny to dare Jean to kiss Pietro. Luckily, he didn't put a time limit on it, so it was over practically before it began, but I think something in Scott must have snapped or something. Don't get me wrong, I like Scott and all, but the boy has some definite issues and would unquestionably benefit from a few years in therapy, maybe even electro-shock therapy. Of course for some reason I myself was feeling some homicidal urges… Once again I'm sure it was all on Scott's behalf. But as I mentioned, he must not have been thinking fully sane, because when it was his turn to dare someone he choose Pietro, who of course picked dare. Which brings us to the present.

"I dare you to kiss Rogue… For five minutes!" Now I can understand Scott being upset about Jean, but considering the fact that if I just touch someone for a second they collapse in a heap at my feat, five minutes is like homicide. I'm sure he expected Pietro to refuse, any logical person would have. But unfortunately he forgot to take Pietro's competitiveness into consideration, the boy simply can not refuse a challenge. Now it's one thing for them to get into a ridiculous testosterone battle, it's another thing to involve me in their idiocy. Like rubbing my face in the fact that a kiss from me is a brush with death. Now, I **_had_** been working on my control with the professor and Mr. McCoy, but it was dubious at best. If I concentrated hard enough I could hold the absorption off for a couple of seconds, a minute max. But how was I expected to concentrate when kissing Pietro? And add to that the uncontrollable rage I was feeling towards one 'fearless leader' at the moment the entire situation just spelled disaster. 

I was so busy contemplating ways to seriously impair Scott, that I didn't have time to worry about the fact that my first kiss (for obvious reasons) was about to be witnessed by a rather large collection of my enemies and teammates or the fact that I was about to put yet another guy in a coma. In fact I think the last coherent thought I had before the kiss was of how much damage it would be possible to inflict on Scott with a wooden spoon. I said coherent thought, because the second Pietro's lips touched mine all thought up and took a lunch break on me. The only thing that I was able to register was the warmth of his soft lips as they pressed against mine. Then even that was banished as his tongue…his incredible, magnificent, glorious, splendid, wonderful, talented… *cough* um, you get the point, tongue entered my mouth. For the life of me I couldn't tell you why he wasn't lying collapsed at my feet, but I suspect it had something to do about not thinking about my power and let me tell you something, at that moment it was the farthest thing on my mind. Let's just say my attention was otherwise occupied and leave it at that. 

I vaguely heard the voices of the others around us but ignored them as I lost myself in the feel of his arms around me as his warmth invaded my very being (in a non-mutant way). There are so many clichés used to describe a kiss, but none of them could even come close to the sheer exhilaration that my speed demon's touch invoked within me. I'm not sure when exactly I started considering him **_my_** speed demon, I think it was somewhere between the second and third minute, but hardly mattered right then. 

A sharp tug on my arm brought me back to reality, and I looked up into the frowning face of Scott. At the action all of my previous homicidal urges directed at the teen came back to the surface and to my mortification I actually growled at him. He quickly dropped his hold on my arm and rapidly backed away. "You're five minutes were up." He said hastily taking his seat. Reluctantly I pulled myself out of Pietro's arms and with one last wistful look at him took my previous seat on the floor. I took a quick glance around the room to see the others reaction: Jean of course was steaming (much to my satisfaction), Scott looked a combination of angry that his plan had backfired and worried that I might suddenly attack (again much to my satisfaction), Kitty, Lance, and Freddy seemed perfectly oblivious (The former two involved with each other and Freddy involved with a Sandwich), Wanda just looked bored, Evan, Kurt, and Todd looked speculative (I'm sure forming some plan to extort money from the situation), and lastly I turned my attention to Pietro.

To my surprise I found his attention already locked on me, and when our eyes met he smiled. It was a soft, sweet smile totally unlike the usual expression he wore and I found myself returning it. His smile slowly widened and his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Rogue, truth or dare?" 

I felt my own smile widen to match his, "Dare." 

"I dare you to kiss me for ten minutes." There was an immediate uproar at that, the most vocal coming from Scott. There seemed to be a debate over whether or not it was considered a repeat of the previous dare since the time was changed. Like I cared! Well, I really had no choice but to go through with the dare, after all it was for the good of the team. Without waiting for them to decide if it was even allowed, we had moved together and once again our lips were joined as sensations shot through my body. 

Ten minutes later I reluctantly pulled away and found to my surprise that everyone was still arguing over whether or not the dare was legal. Under the circumstances I did the only thing I could. "Pietro, truth or dare." I couldn't help but smirk as I asked the question. 

"Dare." Was his quick reply. 

Hmm, what could I dare him to do? As if there was any doubt! "I dare you to kiss me for 20 minutes." 

There was a general chorus of groans and a lot of 'I quit'-s following that statement, but I could have cared less. I had much more important things to occupy my time with. Hmm, did I happen to mention that I love this game? 


End file.
